Tangled Web
by Essence Atkins
Summary: A tale of love, friendship, and tangled webs. See what happens when one new relationship makes things complicated.
1. Prologue

Tangled Web  
  
Author's Note: Okay, the last version of this story was called Triangular Conflict. That really sucked so I took it upon myself to make it much better. Here is the new and improved, Tangled Web.  
  
Disclaimer  
I do not know or own any character or person with connections to the World Wrestling Federation Entertainment, Jive Records, Nysnc, and any other celebrity mentioned in this story. This is all a work of fiction. Please do not take this seriously. If any events in this work of fiction happened in real life, it is only a mere coincidence. I do not intend tomake money on this so please do not try to sue me. Ihave no intention of infringing copyrighted material. This is work is not to be copied, stolen, or redistributed without my permission. I worked had for this so please do not take it away from me. Now that you have read this disclaimer, you may not view the story.   
  
Here is what you should know.  
HHH= Paul Michael Levesque  
Lita=Amy Dumas  
Matt=Matt Hardy  
Jeff=Jeff Hardy  
Sean Waltman=X Pac  
Sean Morely=Val Venis  
Trish Stratus=Same  
Kane=Glenn Jacobs  
Undertaker=Mark Calloway  
King=Jerry Lawler  
JR=Jim Ross  
Vince Mcmahon=same  
Stephanie McMahon Helmsley=Stephanie Marie McMahon  
Edge=Adam Copeland  
Christian=William Jason Reso  
Chris Jericho=Chris Irvine  
Scotty Too Hotty=Scott Tayler  
Grandmaster Sexay=Brian Lawler  
Road Dogg=Brian Amrstrong  
More to come soon...  
  
  
Prologue  
Elizabeth Sanchez stood backstage of the Georgia Dome, waiting for her friends to arrive. She, a well-favored WWF Diva, would accompany her allies to the ring for their match against Edge, Christian, and Trish Stratus. Matt, Jeff, and Amy Dumas ultimately showed up.   
  
" Hey Lizz. " Jeff greeted Lizzy.  
  
" Hi Jeff. Why are you guys late? " Lizzy asked.  
  
" It wasn't our fault. Blame Jeff. The idiot couldn't make up his mind on what to wear. " Amy explained.   
  
" Not to mention the fact that the outfit he chose still looks ugly. " Matt interjected.  
  
" Shut up! I'm not the one with the see through shirt. Is that supposed to be sexy, Mr. Suave? " the younger sibling retorted.  
  
" I would respond to that but you're my little brother and I don't want to hurt you. "  
  
" Is somebody scared? Chicken? " Jeff taunted.  
  
" Guys! We go on in a few seconds. Behave yourselves! Stop acting like babies! " Lizzy sternly asserted. The two Hardy boys hund their heads playfully in mock defeat. Suddenly, the theme to the Hardy Boys plays and they got into work mode.  
  
" It's time for us to go out. " Amy whispered. The quartetto step from behind the long black curtains. They are met with tremendous upraise from the excited public. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One  
  
" Making their way to the ring being accompanied by Lita and Lizzy, Matt and Jeff Hardy, The Hardy Boys! "  
  
The sold out arena rumbled as the animate devotees praised this incredible team. This packed crowd was going crazy over those four high flying friends.  
  
" And their opponents, Edge and Christian! "  
  
Edge and Christian walked out onto the stage with microphones in their hands.  
  
" You know, Christian, we totally Reak of Awesomeness. "  
  
" You are so right Edge. Those four in the middle of the ring are nuthin' but Reakazoids! "  
  
" We are so totally gonna kick their asses right now, right Christian? "  
  
" Yeah! " The spontaneous duo laughed and slapped each other high fives. They then hurried to the ring and were met with right hand punches from those damn Hardy Boys. The two illegal men, Matt and Christian, stepped out of the ring.  
  
" So it's Jeff Hardy and Edge starting off SmackDown! " Michael Cole said. He and Tazz were  
the commentators for the hit show on UPN, SmackDown.  
  
" You know Coleslaw, this Jeff Hardy is looking good right now even though the purple hair  
isn't. I mean, he's a great competitor. "  
  
Jeff whips Edge into the ropes. He throws punches left and right. Edge blocks the punch  
and fights back. He runs Jeff into the ropes and nails him with a clothesline. Edge tags in  
Christian. Christian picks Jeff up by the head and pounds on him.  
  
" Look at Christian go! You know, these tag teams are just incredible. No pun intended. "  
  
" Yeah, I know. "  
  
" They are so unpredictable and OH! JEFF JUST DID A TORNADO DDT ON CHRISTIAN! "  
  
" Both men are down. You see Lita and Lizzy on the outside. Boy, they are looking hot! "  
  
" Come on Jeff! " Lizzy screamed.  
  
" Get up! " Lita blared, pounding on the mat. Jeff jumped up and tagged in his brother, Matt.  
Matt came in with a bang. He grabbed Edge and Edge did a low blow. Lita came in and put the Hurricanrana on him. He lay in the middle of the ring. Lizzy came on the top rope and performed a moonsault. Lita pulled Matt over Edge while the referee was distracted. She got his attention.  
  
" JEFF WENT OVER THE TOP ROPE AND ONTO CHRISTIAN! "  
  
" Wait a minute Coleslaw! Look in the ring! 1..2..3! "  
  
" And the Hardys steal one over on Edge and Christian!! "  
  
" Your new World Wrestling Federation Tag Team Champions, The Hardy Boys! " The ring announcer, Lillian Garcia, howled into the mic. The referee raised their hands in victory. Lizzy and Lita came in the ring and congratulated their partners. The four put their hands in the middle and did their trademark Team Extreme ritual. Edge and Christian stumbled up the ramp looking enviously at Team Extreme standing in the middle of the ring. Then, the cameras went to a commercial break. Justin Timberlake smiled at the TV. That was his girlfriend he just saw. Lizzy Sanchez. She was the most beautiful woman in the world to him even though he was twenty and she was 19. The thing that made him nervous about her wrestling was the men. She worked with these big guys and traveled around the world. They always wore those little Speedos and the one guy that had him most afraid was Jeff Hardy. They had to work together a lot. He even heard that her boss might make it a storyline that they start to date. This means that they would have to kiss each other.  
  
" Guys, that was awesome! " Lizzy squealed backstage. They were in the gorilla position which is slang for the backstage area. She ran up to Adam, Jay, Matt, and Jeff. " and great job with that hurricanrana, Aims. "  
  
" Thanks Liz. " they replied.  
  
" Oh, that reminds me. I have go call Justin! "  
  
" Go call mop head. "Jeff teased.   
  
" Shut up! Bye guys. " Lizzy rushed off to the girls' locker room to call her boyfriend.  
  
**Later**  
  
" Hello? "  
  
" Hey baby. "  
  
" Hey Liz. "  
  
" I just finished my match. Did you see it? "  
  
" Yeah, I did. "  
  
" What'd ya think? "  
  
" It was amazing. "  
  
" You know, I've missed you. "  
  
" I missed you to. I get three days off next week. Where will you be? "  
  
" I think Las Vegas. Let me check. " Lizzy put her hand over the speaking end of the phone and called out to Joanie who was currently watching the rest of the show. " Joanie, aren't we going to Vegas next week? "  
  
" Yeah! "  
  
" Okay, thanks. "  
  
" No prob! "  
  
" Anyway, Justin, I'll see you then. "  
  
" Okay, bye. "  
  
" Bye. "  
  
The dial tone on the other end of the line signaled Justin to hang up. He let out a sign and got up from his seat on the couch in his hotel room. 


	3. Chapter 2

You need to know this.   
Grandmaster Sexy=Brian Armstrong  
Ivory=Lisa Moretti  
Molly Holly=Nora Greenwald  
Kat=Stacey Lawler  
Chyna=Joanie  
  
The wrestlers were now in Las Vegas. Lizzy was overly excited because in two days her boyfriend will visit for the next three days.  
  
" Oh! Two days! Two days and he'll be here!! "  
  
" Calm down girl! Don't get your panties in a wad." Brian Lawler joked.  
  
" Oh be quiet. You're just jealous because you can't have me! "  
  
" Really? "  
  
" Yes. You have this hidden desire for me. "  
  
" I wouldn't want you if you were sprawled out on a bed, naked! " Lizzy flicked him off and decided to go change for the show. " Asshole. " She muttered under her breath.  
  
" I heard that! "  
  
" Whatever. "  
  
She was going to be wrestling Trish Stratus tonight. When Lizzy walked in the girls' locker room, she saw a mass of blonde hair.  
  
" Hey Trish! "  
  
" Hey Lizz! "  
  
" Are you ready for me to kick your ass tonight? "   
  
The story line was that Lizzy would win tonight. Trish laughed lightly.  
  
" Yeah. But hey, I get a few sucker punches in. "  
  
" Not as much as I get to knock the shit out of ya! "  
  
" Whoa! Should I referee? It looks like there's gonna be a SmackDown in here." Someone said, jokingly. It was the Ninth Wonder of the World.  
  
" Hey Joanie. " Lizzy greeted her.  
  
" Hey. "  
  
" Are you wrestling tonight? I am wrestling Trish. "  
  
" Yeah, and she'll whip my ass! " Trish added..  
  
" No, not tonight but it will be fun watching Trish get her ass kicked! "  
  
" Don't be jealous. You two just wish you had an ass like me! " Trish pranced around the room strutting her stuff. The three women burst into laughter.  
  
" Hey, can we join the party? " Lisa, Nora, Jackie, Terri, and Stacey asked.  
  
" Sure, come on in. " Joanie invited them in. The group of girls sat in the room and chatted until the show started. They watched on the monitor in the room as the first match went underway.  
  
" Hello everybody! I'm Michael Cole with Tazz and welcome to Smack Down! "   
  
The theme music of the Dudley Boys played.  
  
" Starting off Smack Down will be the Dudley Boyz vs. Edge and Christian. And remember last week on SmackDown that those guys lost the tag titles to the Hardys."  
  
" Yeah, those damn Hardys! Bit, with the help of Lita and Lizzy of course. "   
  
Edge and Christian's theme played. They walked out there acting as mad as they could.  
  
" Edge and Christian don't look too happy after losing the tag titles to the Hardys. We'll take you back to last Thursday." The camera shows the clip of Lita doing the hurricanrana and Lizzy doing the moonsault on Edge. Then, Lita pulling Matt over Edge for the pin.  
  
" Now the fight is underway."  
  
*******************  
Nsync jumped from under the stage. They stood there silent. The large crowd screamed at the top of their lungs. The arena went black. Flashing lights darted here and there as they began to perform their new hit single.. ' Gone '.  
  
" I been sittin' here  
Can't you get you off my mind  
I try my best to be a man and be strong  
I drove myself insane wishin' I could touch your face  
But the truth remains  
You're gone "  
  
After they finished the song, everyone stood up in their seats and gave the guys what they deserved. Cheers of praise. For this was an earth shattering performance..  
  
*******************  
" Lizzy! It's time for your match! " Mark, the stage man yelled into the locker room.  
  
" Coming! " Lizzy walked out in her trademark thong. It was a thing she and Lita decided to wear. It was kind of like twins except she's blonde and Amy's a red head. She wore a black baby tee and trademark Hardy jeans not to mention her sexy red thong. Trish walked out next to her. She had on tight leather pants and a long leather coat. She wore a hot pink top and a black and pink cowboy hat.  
  
" Girl, I love your outfit. Those leather pants are so cute. Maybe I'll wear 'em one day. "  
  
" Thanks. Wow! That baby tee is so pretty. " The baby tee Lizzy wore had the words " Lizzy, Master of Extreme " written in red. The two approached the gorilla. Lizzy heard her music play and the audience cheer. She walked out to the ring. She stepped on the top rope and did the Hardy's famous Guns. Just then, Trish's music played. She strolled confidently down the ramp. She took off her leather coat and hat. Lizzy grabbed her by the hair and flung her across the ring. Trish quickly recovered and took her down. She threw a frenzy of punches. Lizzy rolled her over and fought back. Lizzy picked her up and swung her into the turnbuckle. She got her kicks in. Trish flung Lizzy off of her. She then grabbed her by the head and did a running bulldog. She then began to kick furiously. Lizzy slowly recovered. While Trish was waving to the crowd, Lizzy got up and speared her from behind. She picked her up and did the Twist of Fate. Lizzy climbed the top rope and performed the moonsault. She got the pin and the win.  
**********************  
" Hey man. "  
  
" Sup, JC. "  
  
" What's on your mind Justin? "  
  
" Lizzy. "  
  
" What about her? "  
  
" Well, I'm gonna see her in three days. "  
  
" And? "  
  
" And I don't know about the men she hangs around. I'm going to confront her when I get there. "  
  
" Justin, she iworks/i with them. "  
  
" But still. I mean, what if she leaves me? "  
  
" The only way she'll leave you is if you don't trust her. Well, do you? "  
  
" Uh, yeah. "  
  
" Justin, you don't sound too certain. "  
  
" We- We- "  
  
" Well what? Justin, a relationship is based on trust, friendship, understanding, and communication. You don't trust her but she trusts you. How is that going to work? "  
  
" She has nothing to be jealous of. "  
  
" Oh really? Traveling around the world with different girls that want you. "  
  
" But her situation is different. "  
  
" Different? How so? Is it that fact that she trusts you and doesn't call every minute to check up on you? Justin, think about it. "  
  
JC gets up and leaves Justin alone to think.  
  
** He doesn't know what he's talking about. She's my girlfriend and I want to make sure she's not cheating on me. I'll talk to her when I get there. **  
  
Justin laid back onto his bed and closed his eyes.   
  
** Is she really cheating on me? ** 


	4. Chapter 3

More names to know.  
Jerry, King: Jerry ' The King ' Lawler  
JR: Jim Ross  
Farooq: Ron Simmons  
Crash Holly: Erin O'Brady  
Moly Holy=Nora Greenwald  
  
Special thanks to Takersoul! She wrote a format of this chapter and I added on to it. Also, thank you to Digital Tempest! I know what you mean about Nsync and WWF fics. *wink*  
  
Chapter 3  
  
It took awhile for Justin to finally get to sleep. No matter what position he tried to rest in, he just couldn't fall into that blistful slumber. Hour after hour, he tossed and turned in his cold, empty bed. Glancing at the clock, Justin realized that it was 12: 05 A.M.   
  
** Damn. I gotta be up at six! **  
  
He got and stumbled into the bathroom. He stared at his reflction in the mirror.   
  
** Get your act together! She's not cheating. She loves you. **  
  
Justin got back into bed and finally fell alseep.   
  
~* The Dream *~   
  
Justin stepped out of his limo, a huge smile on his face. You'd swear that he just won the biggest lotto ever. The twenty year old practically skipped through the doors of a large arena. As he passed people, he waved to them. There was Adam, talking to his wife Alannah. On the other side, Ron Simmons was having a rather interesting conversation with Erin O'Brady, Nora, and Trish. Justin strolled past them and stopped in front of a door with the name " Diva: Lizzy " on it. He knocked lightly. No answer. He did it again. Still no answer. Justin opened the door and called out Lizzy's name. The room seemed empty. He walked though the door and back into the hallway. A certain noise caught his attention. He made his way to where the noise was located. It was just around the corner. Justin peeked over and was shocked with what he saw. Lizzy straddled Jeff Hardy's lap and had him in a tight lip lock. Startled, Lizzy jumped off of Jeff.  
  
" Justin! It's not what you think. "   
  
Before the upset young man could say anything, a buzzing sound filtered throughtout the whole building. Justin tried to cover his ears but it got louder. All of a sudden-  
  
~* End of Dream *~  
  
Justin shot straight up in bed. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead. His breathing became fast and short. He reached over and shut off the alarm. He ran a hand though those golden locks of curls. Justin glanced at the clock. 6:30 A.M.   
  
" Shit! I'm late! "  
  
He jumped out of bed and ripped off his clothes. He hopped into the shower and took less than five minutes. After getting dressed and doing his hair, Justin dashed out of his room and collided with JC, his bandmate.   
  
" Whoa, Justin. What's the hurry? "  
  
" I'm late! "  
  
" No. Actually, you're early. "  
  
" What? "  
  
" Yeah. It's only 7:00 A.M. "  
  
" We were supposed to be up by six. "  
  
" No, seven. "  
  
" Damn that Chris! "  
  
" He probably just played a trick on you. "  
  
" I'm gonna get him back. "  
  
" Do that later. Come with me downstairs for some breakfast. "  
  
" Fine Chief. Let's go! "  
  
The two Nsync members got onto the elevator. JC pushed the button for the first floor and the doors closed.  
  
" So, did you think about what I said last night? "  
  
" Yes, I thought about. I even had a dream. "  
  
" And? "  
  
" And I'm still going to confront. "  
  
" Don't. I'm telling you, man. If you accuse her of cheating, she will leave you. What good does that do? "  
  
" Trust me, she won't. She loves me. "  
  
JC sighed at the younger bandmate.  
  
" Whatever you say. "  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
" Who are you fighting today, Aims? " Lizzy asked her best friend as they sat in the locker room, changing.  
  
" Joanie. "   
  
" You're gonna get your ass kicked! " Lizzy screamed, jokingly.  
  
" No. She'll get her ass handed to her! " Trish chimed in.  
  
" Both of you need to shut your holes before I whip both your backsides with my bare hands! " Amy ragged.  
  
" You won't be saying that when you step into the ring with Joanie. " Lizzy kidded.  
  
" The Ninth Wonder of the World has arrived! " Joanie Laurer announced, plodding in with her gigantic black boots.   
  
" Damn Jo! Who are you supposed to be in that get up? Xena, the Warrior Princess? " Lizzy cracked.   
  
" And you? A rejected Lita on crack? " Joanie retorted. Laughter filled the small room. Soon after, the rest of the WWF Divas arrived. The whole grouped chatted about current storylines and the latest gossip. They turned on the television set and watched the house show get underway.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Justin sat in his seat on the plane, his mind on one person. Elizabeth Sanchez. He thought about their relationship. He starting thinking back to when they first met. It was sort of an awkward situation.  
  
~* Flashback *~  
  
Justin Timberlake of Nsync sat back in his seat on an airplane. His eyes were on a certain blonde female talking to a male with rainbow hair.  
  
** Must be her boyfriend. **  
  
He watched as the laughed and chatted. The guy next to her may have noticed him staring because of the fact that he kept looking back. Justin was mesmorised. She ws absolutely stunning. Her golden blonde hair ran down the small of her back. Those baby blue eyes resembled the color of the sky. Her pink lips left him craving for a kiss. She wasn't like the other women he had seen. She had no make up on. The only signs of a cosmetic was the shiny lip gloss. She looked gorgeaous. Justin was so caught up in the female that he didn't notice the man sitting next to her approaching him.   
  
" If you like her, go talk to her. " He said.  
  
" What? "  
  
" I saw you staring. "  
  
" Aren't you two- "  
  
" Dating? No. We're best friends. By the way, my name is Jeff Hardy. "  
  
" Justin Timberlake. "  
  
" So what are you waiting for? Go talk to her. "  
  
" Thanks. "  
  
" No problem. "   
  
Justin got up from his seat and walked up to the young woman.   
  
" Is this seat taken? "  
  
" Umm.. " Lizzy glanced back at Jeff Hardy who shook his head no. " No. "  
  
" Do you mind if I sit here? "  
  
" No. Go ahead. "  
  
" My name is Justin. "  
  
" I'm Elizabeth but you can just call me Lizzy. "  
  
~* End Flaskback *~ 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Lizzy, Matt, Jeff, Amy, Adam, and Jason stood in terminal 556 awaiting the arrival of Lizzy's boyfriend and his four best friends.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
Justin stepped off the plane and looked around. He spotted a guy with purple hair and knew it had to be the one and only, Jeff Hardy.  
  
** Dammit. Does she have to take them every where?? **  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
" Okay guys, be nice to Justin. Don't act like the assholes you are. " Lizzy instructed her friends.  
  
" Yes ma'am. " Adam and Jay saluted her. Lizzy scanned the crowd and saw a newly shaved head.  
  
" Justin! " She called out. Justin looked around and then he saw her. She ran towards him and jumped into his arms.  
  
" Baby I've missed you! " She whispered into his ear.  
  
" I missed you, too. " Soon, Justin's friends Chris, Lance, JC, and Joey entered the scene.  
  
" Hey guys. "  
  
" Hey Liz."  
  
" Oh, wait. Come here.. " Lizzy grabbed Justin and Lance's hands and led them to her friends. The group of wrestlers had only met Justin.  
  
" Guys, you remember Justin. "  
  
" Hey. " Amy said. He shook all of their hands. When he came across Jeff Hardy, he slightly hesitated.  
  
" Oh and this is JC, Lance, Chris, and that flirt right there is Joey. " Lizzy introduced. " Aims,  
watch your back with Joey. He will try to hit on you. Let Trish and the rest of the Divas know that, too. "  
  
" Okay. " she laughed.  
  
The group stood in the airport for 5 minutes introducing themselves. Nsync got their luggage and hailed a cab. JC and Chris were taking one cab. Justin, Lance, and Joey were taking another. Lizzy and her friends had to get back to the arena.  
  
" Sweetie, I have go back to the arena. I'll see you later. Will you come? "  
  
" Yeah, sure. Bye. " He said kissing her on the lips.  
  
" Bye baby. "  
  
The wrestlers behind them did their ' Ooohs.. ' and ' Awwws '  
  
" Shut it! Now let's go. " Lizzy ordered. They all piled into the van and headed back to the arena.  
  
2 hours later  
---------------------------------  
  
There was a knock on the door of the girls' locker room.  
  
" Come in! " Stacey yelled.  
  
The five men of Nsync piled into the room. Lance was the first to speak up.  
  
" Hello. My name is Lance. This is Justin, Chris, Joey and JC. "  
  
" Hi. My name is Stacey. "  
  
**** Dayum! She's HOT! **** Joey thought to himself.  
  
" Oh, that reminds me. I have go meet up with my husband. I'll see ya'll later. "  
  
**** Damn. **** Joey thought.  
  
" Before you go, do you know where Lizzy is? "  
  
" Um, she's in Paul's dressing room. "  
  
" Which is? "  
  
" Well, you go into the hallway. It's the 4th door on the right. "  
  
" Thanks. "  
  
" No prob. "  
  
Justin was enraged. Why was she in a man's dressing room. He didn't like this. He didn't like  
this one bit. The five men found their way to his room and knocked on the door.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
" You know, Paul, how did we ever get paired up? "  
  
" Vince. He's a master mind. So, we are going to be tag team partners. "  
  
" Oh, now I see. Because you ' hate ' Austin and throwing women in the match would make it entertaining. Especially since I ' hate ' Trish? That's the storyline? "  
  
" Yeah, I think so. "  
  
" You guys are way too smart. " Stephanie commented.  
  
" Hey, that's our job. By the way, Paul, could you help me with a move? "  
  
" Yeah, sure. "  
  
" Okay. Now when I am in an arm lock and I bend over to grab the opponent's leg- " Paul had her hand behind her back and she demonstrated.  
  
" Nope. You see, you're going too low. Instead of the lower ankle, go higher. That helps a lot. "  
  
" Ok, let me try. "  
  
Lizzy bent over.  
  
Then there was a knock at the door. She looked up. Steph told her she'd handle it so  
Lizzy bent back down.  
  
As the door opened, Justin was shocked at what he saw. He immediately spoke before he thought.  
  
" What the fuck is this? "  
  
" Justin, it's not what you think."  
  
" Not what I think? "  
  
" Calm down man. She was just practicing.." Paul tried to help. Justin shot him an evil look.  
  
" Paul. Guys. Can we just talk alone? " Lizzy asked. They all walked out of the room.  
  
" So, explain yourself. "  
  
" Why should I? You obviously wouldn't believe me. "  
  
" I knew I never should have trusted you around those men! "  
  
" Justin, lower your voice. "  
  
" Shut up! So who else have you screwed? Huh!? Who else? " Justin yelled getting in her face. Lizzy had never seen Justin act this way. The man she was in love with was yelling in her face. It brought tears to her eyes.  
  
" WHO else?? Jeff the rainbow haired freak Hardy?? "  
  
" Justin stop. "  
  
" You just couldn't resis.."  
  
'" Please. Stop. "  
  
" Couldn't you? " no answer.  
  
" Answer me bitch! You just couldn't resist that multi hair colored freak, could you? " Justin kept getting in her face making her cry even more. " Answer me dammit! "  
  
" Stop it! " Lizzy screamed between sobs. " Just stop it! Jeff Hardy has nothing to do with this.  
Your jealously is NOTHING. Everything you say is BULLSHIT!! BULL FUCKING SHIT! Even if I was sexually attracted to Jeff, at least I would be with a real man not some jealous pussy who can't even trust his own girlfriend! "  
  
" So you're admitting it, huh? "  
  
" Fuck you! " She yelled sobbing. Justin grabbed Lizzy's arm and slammed her into the wall.  
  
" Don't you dare talk to me like that bitch! " Justin said in a menacing tone. His grip on her arm became tighter.  
  
" Ju- Justin. " Lizzy choked out in a weak voice. " You're hurting me. "  
  
" Shut up! " Justin snapped. Lizzy pulled back in fear.  
  
" Baby, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. " Justin ran his fingers through her hair. Lizzy broke his hold and ran out the door, tears streaming down her face.   
  
" Aw fuck!" he yelled, slamming his fist into the wall. Justin barged out He looked at his band mates and barked out " Let's go, now! " The angry young man stormed off. The guys had no other choice but to follow him. Lizzy brushed past Matt, Jeff and Amy still crying. They walked up to Paul and Steph. "  
  
" What happened? " Matt asked.  
  
" Nasty argument. It was mostly about Jeff. "  
  
" Me? "  
  
" Yeah. Justin thinks you're sleeping with her. "  
  
" SLEEPING? Why that son of a- "  
  
" Jeff, calm down. Someone needs to go talk to her. Amy, go. Go talk to her and calm her down. " Matt ordered. Amy ran down the hall in search of her best friend.  
  
** When I see that son of a bitch I'm going to kill him. ** She thought.  
She soon spotted her friend in a corner on the floor. Lizzy's shoulders shook violently.  
She embraced her friend in a warm hug.  
  
" Don't worry. He's gone. It's going to be ok. "  
  
" But- But he- he yelled at me. He was in my face. He put his hands on me. He slammed me into the wall. He. " Lizzy choked out and continued to sob more. Chris Irvine was walking through the hallway and spotted the two women. Amy looked up.  
  
' What happened? ' he mouthed.  
  
' Later ' she mouthed back.  
  
" Here. Why don't we go to the locker room, ok? " Lizzy nodded her head. The two girls made their way to the locker room.  
  
" That bastard is going to pay. " Amy promised. 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 4  
A/n: I am so sorry it took m ea long time to get this out! Busy with track, cheerleading, schoo, etc. Oh yeah, wish me luck! I'm going to a cheerleading competition in one week!  
  
Amy led a disturbed Lizzy down the distant halls. With her arm around the younger female's shoulder, she led them to the womens' lcoker room. Fortunately for them, it was deserted. Amy giuded Liz into the room and onto a hard wooden bench. The concerned red head seated herself across from thebenchand stared deep into the blonde petticoat's eyes. They were red and puffy from the crying she had done just moments ago.Still sniffling, Lizzy attepted a smile to ensure her friend that she was fine. Amy saw right past that.  
  
" Tell me what happened. "  
  
Lizzy took a deep breath before beginning.  
  
" I was in Paul and Steph's dressing room. We were preparing for our match. He was helping me with a move with Justin comes flying through the door. His face turned a bright red and I could see the anger in his eyes. He started yelling at me and accusing me of cheating. You know I wouldn't do that. Especially not with Jeff. I love him too much. Well,anyway, I denied his accusations and he got even more pissed. He slammed me into the wall and wouldn't let go of me. I saw the rage in his eyes and it scared me. He really scared me. If you could just hear how hard he was breathing and the harshness of his voice... It- "  
  
" Honestly, I don't know what to say that would be of some help except that I'm here for you. "  
  
" Thanks. Right now, that's all I need from you. "  
  
The two women embracd in a hug that seemed to go on forever.   
  
" All that there is between you and Jeff is friendship. Nothing more. You know, I know, and everyone else backstage knows it. Justin doesn't yet but he will soon. "  
  
Just then there was a knock at the door. Not even waiting for a ' You may come in ', Jay opens the door a little and meekly sticks his head through the crack.  
  
" Is it okay for us to come in? "  
  
" Us? " Amy asked.  
  
" Jeff, Matt, Irvine, Paul, Steph, and Adam. Oh yeah, me. "  
  
" Well- "  
  
" Paul. ONLY Paul. " Lizzy whispered.  
  
Amy took this as a clue to leave. She stood up and walked past Lizzy out of the locker room. As she reached the door, she tugged on Jay's shirt collar and pulled him out of the door. Paul stepped forward, first glancing back at Stephanie. He took a deep breath before entering. He saw that innocent set of baby blue eyes staring up at him. He sat next to her and she immediately clung to him.   
  
" So, what's up kiddo? "  
  
Lizzy gave him a light glare.  
  
" You know what is up. "   
  
" Look, the guy is a jerk. I always said that and today finally proved it. "  
  
" Maybe I should call him or something. "  
  
" After what he did, you still want to see him? "  
  
" y- Yes. He did that because he loved me. he was scared of losing me. "  
  
" I love you too but you don'y see me calling you a slut and shoving you into walls. "  
  
" We are different. You love me in a completely different way. "  
  
Silence toook over the room.   
  
" Just follow your heart, okay? Maybe you don't really love him as much as you think. Maybe there is a certain skittle freak that has made its way into your heart. Think about it. "  
  
" Paul, we're just frinds and you know it. I do not want to go out with Jeff because I love Justin. "  
  
" I never said it was Jeff. "  
  
" But- "  
  
" See? Just think about it. Will you do that for me? "  
  
" Fine, I will think about it. "  
  
" Good.  
  
Paul and Lizzy got up and walke dout of the room, Paul's arm around Lizzy. They were met with pairs of eyes just staring at them. Nobody spoke.   
  
" So, do ya want us to kick Justin's ass for you? " Jay asked, the first to say something.  
  
" Jay! That was completely inappropriate! " Amy smacks him in the arm.  
  
" It's okay, Amy. Jay, all I want right now is a shoulder to cry and and a buddy to bitch at. "  
  
" You have all of us. Plenty of support. " Chris Irvine interjected.  
  
" Thanks. Now, I believe we have a match. Paul, let's go! "  
  
At the Gorilla Position.....  
  
" Liz, are you sure you can wrestle? " Paul questioned, concerned. Steve came over with  
Trish.  
  
" Hi. Lizz, you sure you can wrestle? " Trish asked.  
  
" Yeah, I'm sure. I'll be focused. "  
  
" Ok. "  
  
" Good because Stone Cold, what? I said Stone Cold is about to go out there to open up a can of whoopass and he don't need no pathetic whimps crying in the ring. What? I said crying in the ring. What? I said- "  
  
" Okay, Steve. We get the point. " Lizzy giggled.  
  
" Well, at least you got her laughing a little. " Paul commented.  
  
Just then, Triple H's theme played and the partners walked out.  
  
" So for Raw is War, it will HHH and Lizzy going up against Austin and Trish. " Jim Ross announced.  
  
" Oh boy! Puppies! I wanna see some thongs come off! "  
  
" Is that all you think about? " JR told Jerry ' The King ' Lawler.  
  
" Yeah. Got a problem with that? "  
  
HHH's theme died down and Austin's theme played. Trish Stratus and Austin stepped from behind the curtains. The crowd immediately booed them. Vince McMahon was walking down the ramp with them.  
  
" And their opponents.. Making their way to the ring being accompanied by Chairmen Vince McMahon,  
Trish Stratus and Stone Cold Steve Austin! "  
  
Trish and Lizzy started it off. Lizzy dove towards Trish but Trish stepped out of the way. Lizzy got back  
up and Trish slid out of the ring. Lizzy ran after her and chased her around the ring. She ran  
into Austin. Austin grabbed her by the hair and was about to slam her head in the steel steps but HHH  
stopped him. They began slugging it out outside the ring. The referee was busy trying to break it  
apart. They then stepped back on the ring apron. Lizzy had Trish laid out on the ring. She stepped  
on her hair and pulled her arms up. Austin ran in and clothes lined her. He stepped back out when he saw  
HHH threatening to enter the ring. Trish tagged in Austin and Lizzy tagged in HHH. The guys began  
duking it out.  
  
" And HHH with the advantage at this point. "  
  
" But not for long. You see, the rattlesnake is tough. "  
  
" I thought you hated him, King. "  
  
" We- "  
  
" Whatever. Let's just get back to the match. Of course I wouldn't want to come between your  
lips and Austin's ass. "  
  
" You're the one with Austin's foot stuck up your ass. Remember what happened, last time? "  
  
" Oh geez. Anyway- OH! Vince is on the apron! "  
  
Vince stood on the apron and was knocked back down by HHH. HHH came back to Austin  
and really kicked his ass. Trish came in and slapped HHH. Lizzy stepped in and fought her. The  
girls rolled out of the ring still chocking each other. They were on the floor.  
  
" Oh my! Puppies! Rip her clothes off Trish!! "  
  
" Shut up King. You sound like a little kiddy in a candy store. "  
  
Back in the ring, HHH took back the advantage. Then Vince distracted the referee. Austin grabbed  
a steel chair and nailed HHH. Vince jumped down. Austin pinned HHH.  
  
" 1....2...- "  
  
" No! No! Not this way! Austin cheated! " JR screamed into his headset.  
  
" ....3! Too bad JR. "   
  
As Lizzy returned to the ring, she tried to help HHH. He was out cold. Austin still had the chair in his hand and a crazed look in his eye. Trish yelled for him to hit her with it.  
  
" Oh my God King. You don't think..."  
  
" Well, he is the rattlesnake. "  
  
Austin raised the chair over his head and slammed it back down on Lizzy's body.  
  
" Oh my! Good God King! Look! "  
  
After three shots he was about to leave the ring when Vince stopped him. He ordered him to go back and hit her more.  
  
" Oh no! Austin has snapped. Oh come on. Does this make him tough? Beating on a woman? "  
  
Austin kept hitting and hitting her with a chair. He stomped on her back and shouted obscene words at her. trish and Vince watched on, satisfied. Secretly, HHH rolled out of the ring and grabbed a chair of his own. Out of nowhere, he nailed Austin in the back of his head. He threw Vince out of the ring and stared at Trish. being the vixen that she is, Trish grabbed Triple H and pulled him into an unwanted kiss. She shoved her tongue down his throat.   
  
" Trish Stratus has The Game in a tight lip lock! And here comes MRS. Game! "  
  
Stephanie McMahon Helmsley came charging down to the ring. She slid in and tugged on Trish's hair. She threw her to the mat. Trish got back up and Stephanie jumped behind her husband. He wasn't about to his Trish. She was a female. In an element of surprise, Lizzy speared Trish. That knocked the wind out of her. Vince ran back and got Trish who had rolled out the ring. All three, Vince, Austin, and Trish, scampered up the ramp. Stephanie, Triple H, and Lizzy stared back at them from in the ring. The camera zoomed back to the three on the ramp.  
  
" King, come Smack Down, those three are gonna have hell to pay! "  
  
The camera cut to the next program.  
  
*******************  
  
Justin stared at his television. Lizzy had just been on. His missed her so much. He longd to run his fingers through her long, silky hair. He craved her touch. He had been sorry that he ever put his hands on her. Justin took a deep sigh and Joey walked in.  
  
" You fucked up, man. "  
  
********************  
  
Lizzy made her way to the locker room but she ran into a man over 6 feet tall and an unlimited amount of pounds..  
He was clad in his usual black and red fire outfit and that damned mask.  
  
" Hey Glenn. Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going. "  
  
" It's ok. " Glenn said and walked off into the direction he was going, anyway.  
  
**** Man. Why do I love him? **** Lizzy asked herself.  
  
" Sometimes you just don't know why you love someone. It just happens. " A voice said from behind.  
It was Paul.  
  
" It'll be ok, kiddo. "  
  
" I sure hope so, JP. "  
  
" Come on, why don't you sleep with me tonight. You know, to talk about it. I do consider you  
a sister. "  
  
" Thanks Huggy Bear. " She hugged him.  
  
" No problem, Princess. "  
  
Later that night....  
********************  
  
Paul heard someone tossing and turning in his bed. He got up from the couch and walked into the  
room.  
  
" Shh.. " he wrapped his arms around her. Lizzy opened her eyes which had already began to tear up.  
  
" I- I love him and he hurt me. "  
  
Paul held her tight. He laid her down and laid beside her. He hugged her close.  
  
" Shh.. Don't worry about him. You'll be ok. "  
  
" I don't know. "  
  
" Shh. Go to sleep. "  
  
Soon, Lizzy was back asleep. Paul stayed up and watched her. A few minutes later, he was fast asleep. He had his arms around Lizzy and her head was resting on his chest.They looked picture perfect. The next day, Amy, Trish and Lizzy arrived at the arena to check their schedule and to get a work out done. Jerry ran into the girls.  
  
" Hi. Liz, I heard about what had happened. Are you alright? "  
  
" Why does everyone keep asking that? "  
  
" We are just concerned. " Jerry said.   
  
" Thank you, King. " The three women walk past Jerry Lawler. As they were strolling along, Jeff Hardy came jogging up to them.   
  
" Hello ladies. "  
  
" Oh God, now you're sounding like Val Venis. " Amy joked.  
  
" Fine, MRS. Essa Rios! "  
  
" Don't remind me. "  
  
" Oh, Lizz, I wanted to tell you something. "  
  
" What is it Jeff? "  
  
" Justin called. Five times in the last half hour. "  
  
" What?! "  
  
" He wants to talk to you. He says he is sorry for what he did. He also said he loves you. "  
  
**** That stupid son of a bitch had the nerve to say he loved her? **** Amy thought.  
  
" Thank you Jeff. I have to go get my schedule, now. " The blonde younge woman rushed off. Trish ran after her.  
  
" So, are you going to call him? "  
  
" Honestly, I don't know. "  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------The Author Says----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hey guys! This is a new feature. I just want to let ya'll know that I have another author writing the story with me. Her name is Taker4HHH! She's great and has been really patient. Thanks a ton, you rock! Oh yeah, please send feedback. 


End file.
